


Beautiful Hell

by araliya



Series: The Siken Diaries [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Each part based off a piece by poet Richard Siken, named after a song.





	Beautiful Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful Hell - Adna.

_“All night I stretched my arms across_   
_him, rivers of blood, the dark woods, singing_   
_with all my skin and bone ''Please keep him safe._   
_Let him lay his head on my chest and we will be_   
_like sailors, swimming in the sound of it, dashed_   
_to pieces.'' Makes a cathedral, him pressing against_   
_me, his lips at my neck, and yes, I do believe_   
_his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars.”_ _  
_ ― Richard Siken, Crush

 

Sometimes he needs it to bruise. Needs to see the white of it as his fingers lift away, needs to see the ghost of it, needs to watch it slowly fill back with red to replace the press of his touch.

 

He likes watching the progression of them, especially if Darren’s away. The vessels underneath his skin burst and flood his pale skin like blossoms on branches or drops of paint in water, giving his body a story. They are a remnant of what he left behind, a reminder that someone held him, someone kissed him, someone _loved_ him.

 

They disperse into pink and yellow, fading out until they are nought but a faint ache if he pushes hard enough.

 

His own touch doesn’t feel the same.

 

Chris doesn’t think anything could really measure up to how Darren holds him: like he’s cradling a songbird in his cupped hands, like he’s a shelter made of warm skin and winding palm lines. Chris could fly away if he wanted to, but why have a nest made of twigs and branches collected, when you can have one made of skin and bone that was made for you- that you were made _for_.

 

Bodies are just bodies until they’re loved, and _then_ they’re alive.

 


End file.
